The present invention relates to a chip network-type resistor array formed by successively arranging a plurality of resistors.
FIG. 4 is a perspective diagram showing a conventional chip network-type resistor array. As for this chip network-type resistor, by using a pair of mating dies 7 (an upper die 71 having pins 71a and a lower die 72 having recesses 72a) as shown in FIG. 6, slits 61 and through holes 62 provided in the slits 61 are formed (see FIG. 5) so that predetermined network resistors can be obtained with respect to a substrate 6. As a result, a network-type resistor array in which five resistors are successively arranged, as shown in FIG. 4, is obtained. In each resistor 1 of this network-type resistor array, electrode portions 2 are respectively formed on both side surfaces thereof, and an unillustrated resistor portion, which straddles upper end surfaces of the mutually opposing electrode portions 2, is formed. In the respective network-type resistor arrays separated from each other by the slits 61 and the through holes 62, adjacent ones of the electrode portions 2 of each resistor array are each separated by an electrode-separating notch 4 whose planar configuration is semicircular (semicylindrical) or semielliptical (see FIGS. 4 and 3).
In this chip network-type resistor array, each of the electrode portions 2 of an upper side portion shown in FIG. 3 is solder-connected as a common-use electrode, while each of the electrodes 2 of a lower side portion is solder-connected as an individual-use electrode, and they are connected and used as resistors for different portions.
With the above-described conventional chip network-type resistor array, a round rod pin (upper die 71) 71a such as the one shown in FIG. 9A is used to form the through hole 62 in the substrate 6. Accordingly, the electrode portions 2 of the successively arranged resistors 1 are respectively separated via the semicircular (semicylindrical) or semielliptical electrode-separating notches 4 (see FIG. 4). If, as shown in FIG. 8, solder 5 is applied when each of the electrode portions is electrically connected to the individual-use or common-use electrode, since the notch 4 is formed with a curved surface 41, there has been a disadvantage in that molten solder 5 flows along the notched curved surface 41 continuing between the adjacent electrode portions 2, thereby possibly resulting in a short-circuit.